Just Hold On
Just Hold On est la première chanson en solo de Louis Tomlinson. Elle a été produite et co-écrite par le DJ Steve Aoki. La chanson a été réalisé pour rendre hommage à la mère de Louis, décédée quelques jours plutôt, le 7 décembre. Contexte. Louis a commencé à s'associer au producteur de danse Steve Aoki en juillet 2016. On a vu les deux assistant à des fêtes, où Aoki était DJ, suscitant les rumeurs d'une collaboration. En novembre 2016, aux Récompenses de Musique d'ARIA, Aoki a évité de répondre aux questions de journalistes sur son travail avec Louis sur la nouvelle musique. Le 1 décembre, The Sun a rapporté que Louis avait prévisualisé la nouvelle musique avec des patrons Syco et ils ont été impressionnés. Le 9 décembre, Dan Deakin a sorti une déclaration formelle annonçant le décès de sa femme et la mère de Louis, Johannah Deakin. Dans sa déclaration, il a expliqué que c'était un des derniers souhaits de Johannah, était que Louis chante sa nouvelle chanson en live. Après la prestation de Louis sur le finale de X-Factor, Simon Cowell a noté que "Johannah had been looking forward to your performance" en indiquant que, jusqu'à ce que son décès, la chanson était à l'origine destinée pour être une sortie surprise dans le cadre des célébrations de la finale. Réalisation. La chanson a été sortie par la maison de disques de musique électronique Ultra Music, il y a peu de temps a eu lieu la performance de Louis et d'Aoki sur le X-Factor, le 10 décembre 2016. La chanson a été faite de la publicité par DawBell, une entreprise de relations publiques où Harry Styles a aussi signé. Réaction. La chanson a reçu des critiques positives, avec'' Time'' le nommant comme une de leurs "5 Chansons Vous Devez Écouter Cette semaine" en l'appelant "undeniably catchy track, a surprisingly gentle mix of Aoki’s EDM backing and Tomlinson’s melodic boy band vocals". La production d'Aoki a déclaré : "Aoki layers in mid tempo four on the floor rhythms, injecting a tropical vibe moving into the chorus with exotic melodies and undeniable groove. It looks like Aoki is hoping to get in on the EDM-pop crossover trend...of 2016. Thankfully, he doesn’t go the future bass route, opting instead to craft a tropical pop production elevated by Louis Tomlinson’s smooth vocal approach. “Just Hold On” is definitely catchy enough to get some heavy radio play, and Tomlinson’s presence on the song may just be enough to score Steve Aoki a full fledged pop hit." Paroles. Wish that you could build a time machine / J'aimerai que tu puisses construire une machine à remonter le temps So you could see / Pour que tu puisses voir The things no one can see / Les choses que personne ne voit. Feels like you're standing on the edge / C'est comme si tu te tenais sur les bords Looking at the stars/.Et que tu regardais les étoiles And wishing you were them / En espérant être l'une d'elles What do you do when a chapter ends ? / Et que fais-tu lorsqu'un chapitre se termine ? Do you close the book and never read it again ? / Fermes-tu le livre et ne le relis-tu plus jamais ? Where do you go when your story's done ? / Où vas-tu quand l'histoire est finie ? You can be who you were or who you'll become / Tu peux être qui tu étais ou qui tu seras If it all goes wrong / Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on / Alors chérie tiens bon The sun goes down and it comes back up / Le soleil se couche et se lève à nouveau The world it turns no matter what / Le monde tourne quoi qu'il arrive If it all goes wrong / Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on / Alors chérie tiens bon (Darling just hold on...) / (Alors chérie tiens bon) Oh until it's all been said / Oh ce n'est pas fini tant que ça n'a pas été déclaré It's not over until your dying breath /Ce n'est pas fini tant que tu n'as pas rendu ton dernier souffle So what do you want them to say when you're gone ? / Alors que veux-tu les entendre dire quand tu ne seras plus là ? That you gave up or that you kept going on ? / Que tu as abandonné ou que tu t'es battue ? What do you do when a chapter ends ? / Que fais-tu lorsqu'un chapitre se termine ? Do you close the book and never read it again ? / Fermes-tu le livre et ne le relis-tu plus jamais ? Where do you go when your story's done ? /Où vas-tu quand l'histoire est finie ? You can be who you were or who you'll become / Tu peux être qui tu étais ou qui tu seras If it all goes wrong / Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on /Alors chérie tiens bon The sun goes down and it comes back up/Le soleil se couche et se lève à nouveau The world it turns no matter what/Le monde tourne quoi qu'il arrive If it all goes wrong/Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on/Alors chérie tiens bon Darling just hold on/Alors chérie tiens bon If it all goes wrong/Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on/Alors chérie tiens bon If it all goes wrong/Et si tout va mal Darling just hold on.../Alors chérie tiens bon * Darling était le surnom de Johannah. Performances en live. * X-Factor le 10 décembre 2016 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U__F3jK0Sw